And There I Go
by FicFreak6
Summary: On a slow night at the lab, Sara gets revenge and Greg gets wet. But they both get something else. GregSara, spoilers for 4x4, T for saftey.


And There I Go

Summary: On a slow night at the lab, Sara gets revenge and Greg gets wet. But they both get something else. Set sometime after 4x4. GregSara

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, believe me, if I did, "Mea Culpa" would have NEVER been filmed. I am however saving up to buy Eric Szmanda, want to help out? I promise I'll share!

Author's Note: I know this could probably never happen, but I wanted to do something where poor Sara has a little fun. And who better to help her out than our beloved Greggo? I wrote it a kind of style that I read once, and always wanted to try. It's in Greg's point of view and basically, you see what he thinks, says, and does but there's little distinction between them, and you have to fill in the blanks to see what everyone else is doing. I thought it was a little weird at first, but Jenny informs me that it was funny, so I decided to post. Special thanks to Jenny by the way, for being my CSI buddy and not being pissed that I turned you into such an obsessive freak. Thank you for reading my stories and laughing.

* * *

Ah, yes, another ordinary day at work. I stop by the reception desk to say hello to Judy. A few years ago we bonded over (my) coffee and swapped horror stories about being human guinea pigs for Grissom. We've been pretty good friends ever since. I flash my famous smile and she grins. 

Hey Judy, is "Human guinea pig" an oxymoron?

Didn't think so, thanks.

I walk down the hallway and peer into various rooms through the glass walls. I wave to Archie in AV, and reminisce about the time we experimented with different solutions to see which would make the wall by the AV lab so clean that someone would walk into it. All we managed to get was a seriously discolored window, not to mention a seriously pissed off janitorial staff.

Ah, yes. However, those days are over now. I'm a CSI Level 1. And if I don't get to the locker room soon, I'm going to be a late CSI Level 1.

Hey, it's Nick!

Hey man! Late afternoon roll out? I guess it sucks to be swing shift.

Oh, it really does suck? THAT much?

Hey, at least you have Catherine and Warrick. I'm stuck with Sofia.

I can't talk or I'll be late, but tell everyone I say hi. We have to get together soon.

Later!

Man I miss that dude. There was that rumor going around that he and I were gay together… He ended it quickly though. I still can't believe he actually had his girlfriend bring him to work and make out with him for _a full five minutes_ in front of the building. What's her name, uh, Erica maybe? I forget, but she is hot as hell. A little creepy though, she has that thing about inanimate objects with faces.

Where is everyone? Maybe the break room…

Nope. Oh well, I get the feeling that it's going to be a slow night. That is, until Sara finds the present I got her to remind her of our lovely time in the shower together…

Why, hello Sara. My, you look particularly angry tonight.

What is that? I believe it's a loofa.

No, I did not have a basket of them delivered to you.

Okay, yes I did. But I thought you'd get the joke! Besides, you can never have too many loofas…

Why are you looking at me like that?

Stop it.

No, really. Cut it out.

Stop it! You're acting really weird.

Why are you laughing?

_Cute!_ I am not _cute_ when I'm scared! I'm manly, and in control. Besides, I wasn't scared, I was being threatened with bodily harm.

And now you're laughing harder. Great.

Well, I'm glad my suffering is amusing to you.

I was being sarcastic! You weren't supposed to agree with me!

You're right, we should go find Grissom. It's time for his daily dose of human contact.

No, that isn't funny.

It's true though.

Whoa. You just touched my back. I know I'm irresistible, but you're going to have to keep your hands off me.

Don't roll your eyes, you know it's true.

Hey, aren't there usually more people in this hallway?

Ow! What the hell was that?

What the hell! Sara, someone just threw a loofa at me.

You're right; someone probably found the basket and is having a little fun with me.

Ow! There it is again!

I _know_ it's just a loofa, but it's like it was shot out of a frickin' loofa cannon or something.

Yes, a loofa cannon.

Shut up.

Ow! Hey! That one was wet!

Ow! Damn it, I hadn't even turned all the way around yet! And this one's soapy too.

Stop laughing. Let's just get to Grissom's office.

Good, we're here. I'll just get the door and-

Sara, why was the door rigged to dump a bucket of wet, soapy loofas on my head?

Oh, right. You can never have too many loofas.

Wait a minute, what's on my back?

A TARGET!

Oh, prepare to get soaked Sidle, 'cause you're going DOWN!

Oh, fun, a loofa fight. I've always wanted to have one of these.

No, really, I have.

Oh, wow, the floor is getting slippery.

Stop shoving me or I'm going to fall!

And there I go.

Ow, that kinda hurt.

Thanks for the hand. Wait, I'm slipping again-

Ow! Damn it, that really hurt!

Only you seem to have fallen on top of me. Hmm.

And suddenly we're quiet.

It's freaking me out.

And now you're kissing me.

And there I go.

Wow.

Oh, wow.

Hold on. Is that… applause?

Damn these glass walls!

Oh, Grissom. Hello.

Sara, now may be a good time for you to, I dunno, get off of me.

Not that I want you to.

It's just that Grissom- all right, I'm shutting up.

Wow, he looks kinda mad.

Actually, it's more like disappointed.

Do you think he wanted to be part of our loofa fight?

Stupid question, you're right.

Aw, he's walking away now. Why is he taking his pulse?

When he gets mad? Crap.

No, just give him time.

Well, since you're wet, and I'm wet, and shift started an hour ago, what do you say we go dry off?

No, I was not going to say together.

Fine.

Can I watch?

Ow! That's abuse! I could sue you know.

Of course I wouldn't. But I will settle for dinner. We both have tomorrow off and I know this great vegetarian place that you might like.

Really? That's great!

You know, we should probably get this mess cleaned up.

No, you go get the janitors. They hate me.

Ah yes, another day at work. Far from ordinary though.

* * *

A/N 2: Well, that's it. Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Now I'm sure all of you know that reviews make people happy, so if you liked it, press that little purple button and I will be eternally grateful. However, if you didn't like it, or even if you did, I strongly recommend "Stuck" by ScribbleDream. It's a SaraGreg romance/humor, and it's good. I mean, REALLY good. 


End file.
